


Dammit

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [37]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny has a past that Lulu knows little about.





	Dammit

Lulu concluded their conversation, tossing a magazine to her desk, “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
Something had driven her over the edge as she stomped out of the room and left him with the evidence; a tabloid two-page spread covering the romance of a rising singer.   
  
_Brook._  
  
Johnny swallowed hard at the sight of her, desperate to forget how beautiful she was and reminded of the unworthy men who sought her attention; sitting down, he looked over the photos and sighed heavily at the kiss between the two on the _‘night to remember’_.  
  
Shaking his head, he whispered, “You deserve better, Brook.”


End file.
